Galleons, Sickles, Knuts
by Donni
Summary: Hermione + Draco + 10 Galleons per Week = Galleons, Sickles, Knuts
1. Chapter 1

'What do you think?'   
  
'Hello?'   
  
'Hermione?' Justin Flinch-Fletchy waved a hand in front of my face.   
  
'Huh?' We were suppose to be researching the sleeping potion.   
  
'You and Malfoy act as a couple and for every week you guys get 10   
  
galleons each'   
  
'Why us?" I asked with a confused look.   
  
'Everyone knows you guys absolutely hate each other, they wouldn't   
  
believe it.'   
  
Obviously it would be unbelievable, muggleborn bookworm Hermione   
  
Granger and pureblood Slytherin King soon to be deatheater like his   
  
bastard father, Draco Malfoy.   
  
'I'm in.'   
  
Justin nodded in approval. He had liked the idea from the beginning   
  
and now, he knew this was going to be going his way. The only thing   
  
blocking that way, was Draco Malfoy. Then again, that guy was   
  
power-hungry, money-hungry, and every other hungry except for the   
  
food placed on his plate at meal times.   
  
Hermione turned back to her book and underneath her hair that fell   
  
into her face, she smirked. This was going to be fun..quite fun.   
  
'Ah, Draco. Just the man I wanted to see.'   
  
'Flinch-Fletchy, what could you possibly want with a guy like me?,'   
  
Draco sneered as he turned to face Justin. He had just walked out of   
  
the Great Hall after dinner and was going back to his room.   
  
'Things. Perhaps, a business proposition.,' Justin replied, calmly.   
  
Draco's face contorted into one of greed and hungrity, just like   
  
Justin had said. Draco had just taken the bait, hook, line, and   
  
sinker.   
  
'What kind of proposition?'   
  
'The money kind.,' Justin remarked, smiling devilishly.   
  
'I see. And what would I have to do?,' Draco questioned, folding his   
  
arms over his chest in interest.   
  
'Date Hermione Granger for a few weeks. 10 galleons at the end of   
  
every week you date her.'   
  
'Date Granger? For 10 galleons a week? It is a nice offer, but   
  
what's in it for you?,' Draco asked, not moved in the least.   
  
'Nothing really. Just for a little fun.,' Justin replied, shifting   
  
from his left to his right leg. Draco broke in a crooked smile, as   
  
he extended his right hand.   
  
'You have yourself a deal.' 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco minds are on the deal they made the day before.   
  
Hermiones thoughts are trying to stay on the book she's reading but she cannot help but think 'what have I  
  
done?' Draco laughs at a joke one of the Slytherins made but can't remember what he said. He too, is   
  
thinking about the same question.   
  
Justin walks towards Hermione, leans down quickly and whispers something along the lines of "Library, 5   
  
minutes." and casually walks away to the Slytherin Table doing the exact same thing to Draco.   
  
Justin, Draco and Hermione meet up in the back of the library. Hermione leans against a wall and Draco is   
  
standing straight up looking directly at Justin who is pacing the floor with his hands behind his back like a   
  
drill sergeant. He stops and looks up at the two with a serious face and says,  
  
"All right, you two are now officially a couple. You can kiss the bride."  
  
"Justin. We aren't getting married and I wouldn't kiss that git if my life depended solely on it." Hermione   
  
spats.  
  
"You two are now a couple, Hermione. If he wants to kiss you, you kiss him. Remember, 10 Galleons a   
  
week." Justin retaliates.  
  
"Yeah, Granger. So, if I chose to kiss you now, you would happily oblige." a smirking Draco answers.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hermione murmurs as she straightens her robes.  
  
"I think I will leave the happy couple alone." Justin walks slowly out of the library without taking his eyes off   
  
of them.  
  
The couples are still exactly the way they were before; Hermione doesn't move her head, just her eyes to   
  
look at Draco. He strides over and stares down at her and still, she only follow him with her eyes. In a quick   
  
motion, his hand has moved up and around her waist pulling her closer toward him and then his lips locked   
  
with hers. She didn't move or anything, just stood there. Then, Draco pulled away.   
  
"Like I said, happily oblige." 


	3. Chapter 3

In response to Sum1's review,   
  
they have to make everyone believe that they are a real couple and convince Justin that they are..  
  
they want to do it because it would be fun or different or interesting.. hard to explain.  
  
the dream team don't know about them being a couple yet, they will soon.  
  
The reason that chapter wasn't written that well was because I tried to do it in about 4 minutes and I was working off of a copy of the chapter which was very non-detailed. But still I shouldn't of rushed it, I apologize. Thank you for believing in me, your review really helped me write this chapter.  
  
Justin strolled down the halls of Hogwarts until he came upon a statue of a gargoyle. He checked around him  
  
for any passing students and then looked back towards the gargoyle and muttered the words 'Acid Pops'.  
  
The statue moved to reveal a hidden door. Justin stepped in. Once he was in the door he rode on spiral   
  
wooden stairs which moved upwards. When he arrived at the top he was at the end of a large and beautiful   
  
circular room. He walked forward to the desk as he was followed with beady eyes of the past Headmasters   
  
and mistresses.  
  
"They agreed Professor." He told a old man behind the desk.  
  
"Thank you Justin." The Professor answered smiling.  
  
"I'll be going then," Justin was alittle nervous to be standing in front of the one You-Know-Who   
  
feared.  
  
"Well good day."   
  
"You too Professor Dumbledore." Justin remarked as he headed for the stairs. But before he left  
  
he had to ask the Professor one question, it had been on his mind since the Professor had given him the task  
  
of getting Hermione and Draco to agree to the bet.  
  
"Uh, Professor," Justin said as he turned around to face him.  
  
"Yes Justin?" Dumbledore said lowering his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Why did you want me to offer 10 galleons to Hermione and Draco if they acted as a couple?"  
  
"Well you see, our different houses aren't very friendly with each other and bringing the two   
  
people who have the biggest grudges against each other would help them and the school to understand it   
  
doesn't matter what house or race you are. So summing it all up, to create inter-house relationships.."  
  
"I see." Justin was surprised and shocked that a little thing was to create such things, so he left as   
  
quickly as possible.  
  
"You think this will work?" a witch from one of the portraits on the wall asked, "I mean I don't   
  
doubt you but I've seen these two students in here and they aren't exactly happy to be in each others   
  
presents."  
  
"I am positive it will work."Dumbledore answered confidently.  
  
"Alrighty then," the past headmistress mumbled.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he continued to read a message from Madame Hooch. 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining lightly from under the cumulus clouds, the wind was a gentle breeze, a student (in   
  
detention) shined the gold hoops yesterday night, the grass was just cut and the fans were roaring. It was a   
  
perfect day for the first match of Quidditch.  
  
Hermione arrived in the stands with all of the Gryffindors. It was a big swarm of gold and scarlet and on the   
  
other side was a swarm of silver and green. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, just a perfect time for Hermione to  
  
start the 'acting' of her and Draco's relationship! She'll get screamed and bashed for cheering on the   
  
Slytherin seeker. But since she agreed the bet, she'll have to deal with it.  
  
Draco lifted off the grounds and into the air. He went higher and higher until he could see the whole pitch.   
  
He looked up and saw Harry a couple of foots away.  
  
"Hey Potty! Prepared to lose?" taunted Draco.  
  
"We'll see whose smiling in the end." Harry merely said, he flew to the other end where Ron was.   
  
Ron was the new Gryffindor Keeper, he was extremely nervous so he didn't keep the quaffles out of the   
  
hoops.   
  
Draco smirked to himself, he knew with Weasley replacing Wood they would surely win! Weasley had no   
  
self confidence and Draco was sure he wasn't that bad of a Keeper if he believed in himself.  
  
"Stupid Potter!" Draco snarled under his breath and flew after the seeker.  
  
Draco noticed Harry eying something in the air and automatically knew it was the snitch. He flew around the   
  
Gryffindor hoops for a couple of minutes scanning the surroundings. A large red ball came directly at him   
  
but in the last second he slightly moved to get out of its way. He looked to were it came from and saw   
  
Warrington high five Montague and then glanced at the score board. 70-40, Sytherin leading.  
  
If he got the snitch now they would win with a tremendous lead. He peered at Harry and acknowledged that   
  
he was flying extremely fast, he was obviously following something. Draco blasted after him.  
  
Hermione and Ginny talked throughout the match while concentrating on the match. Ginny and her had   
  
became quite good friends over the several years. When Draco began following Harry at top speed,   
  
Hermione knew it was the time. She was alittle nervous, well not alittle nervous, EXTREMELY nervous  
  
about what the Gryffindors will think but 10 galleons was on her mind during the whole thing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alot of people have been telling me to write longer chapters, but I really like them being kinda short, they aren't that short are they? Well I prefer it this way, I hope you guys don't mind.  
  
Hermione slowly rose up and yelled,  
  
"GO MA-DRACO!!!"  
  
She waved at Draco and even though he was rearing Harry, he gave her a short wave back. She smiled   
  
knowing people wouldn't think she was a stalker or something.  
  
"What are you doing Hermione?" Parvati Patil asked with a disgusted look.  
  
"What am I not allowed to cheer for my boyfriend?" Hermione answered nervously but proudly.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?" More than half of the Gryffindors shouted.  
  
Hermione could of died, having to say Malfoy was her boyfriend again!   
  
"Thats right," Hermione looked at Justin (he was mouthing 'say it') "DRACO IS MY BOYFRIEND!" She   
  
shouted it to the entire pitch, everyone, including the players looked towards her. When Hermione realized  
  
she was getting everyone's attention, she quickly sat down.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing," chirped Hermione as she straighten her robes.  
  
Draco and Harry were side by side and were trying to push each other back. The snitch was flying a foot   
  
away. Draco took the chance, this chance was what the result of the match depended on. If he didn't get the  
  
snitch, Harry could quickly slip in and take it.  
  
Draco urged his broom alittle further and jumped towards the snitch. He had one hand hanging off of the   
  
broom and one hand grabbing for the snitch. Now was this hand full of air or a golden snitch?  
  
He couldn't find out right that second, because he was hanging off the tip of the broom, the broom was   
  
pulled towards the ground. It automatically moved forward... 


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was moving closer and closer to the ground. His first reaction was to jump off, he landed straight on   
  
his arms and flipped over onto his stomach. He was in tremendous pain and couldn't move his arms. He felt   
  
something trying to get out of his closed hand and opened it slightly to reveal the golden Snitch.   
  
He did it; he won victory for the Slytherin. He chuckled.  
  
Hermione rushed towards the middle of the pitch and stopped. What am I doing? Me, Hermione Granger   
  
concerned about Malfoy. She shook it off remembering the bet and continued towards the crowd.  
  
She pushed her way through the Quidditch Players and got on her knees to get a closer look at Draco.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Draco wanted to say something along of the lines "get away from me mudblood" but when he looked at her,   
  
he could see that she was actually worried.  
  
"I'm alright except I can't move my arms." He tried to move his arms and recieved lots of pain.  
  
"Don't try to move," Hermione conducted, "Madam Pomfrey is coming."  
  
The Slytherins looked at Draco confused and strangely. Why was Draco being nice to the mudblood?  
  
"What are you doing Drakie!?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked when she saw Hermione and Draco talking,   
  
politely.  
  
"I'm laying on the ground enjoying a tan," Draco sarcastically remarked, "What do you think I'm doing  
  
Parkinson?"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO GRANGER!!" Pansy shouted. Her face was dark red.  
  
"Oh my girlfriend, what about Hermione?" Draco answered calmly.  
  
"YOUR MINE!!!" Pansy leaped towards Draco but didn't reach him and she ended up hovering over him.  
  
"What are you doing Parkinson?" Hermione put her wand away."You could hurt him, how thick are you?"  
  
Before Pansy could answer Madam Pomfrey arrived and pushed everyone out of the way.  
  
"Give me space" Pomfrey commanded several times. But Hermione stayed by Draco's side.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" the nurse asked.  
  
"My arms, whenever I try to move them they hurt." Draco answered.  
  
"Okay let me see," She touched his right arm and felt him flinch, "This isn't good, no magic can fix this."  
  
"He broke them didn't he?" Hermione asked the nurse.  
  
"Yes, we have to hurry to the Hospital Wing." Madam Pomfrey said a simple levitation spell and Draco was   
  
lifted off the ground and was moving towards Hogwarts.  
  
Before Hermione could follow Draco and Madam Pomfrey, she was grabbed by a redhead.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY?" Ron exploded, his whole face and ears were bright red.  
  
"What is your problem Ron?" Hermione angrily asked, "He's hurt for Merlin sakes, don't you ever think about  
  
anything else then winning?"  
  
"Your friends with my arch enemy?" Harry came in to the fight.  
  
"What if I am? So what? How could you still hold a grudge over seven years?"  
  
"How could you Hermione? Of all the things you could of done, you became his girlfriend." Harry left   
  
towards the locker room. Hermione's angry was lifted and filled with pain of lossing a friend.  
  
"Hermione are you one of his whores?" Ron asked meanly, "You know what I'm talking about, Malfoy sleeps  
  
around with any girl he gets. I'm surprised you feel in his trap."  
  
Hermione slapped Ron with as much force as she could and stomped away.  
  
"The girl I've loved for 7 years..." Ron whispered as he headed to the locker room.. "I need to get her back." 


	7. Chapter 7

Draco arrived at the Slytherin Table for breakfast stressed with Parkinson trying to help him. She kept   
  
barging into the boy's dormitory asking if he need help changing or bathing. She tried to feed him for   
  
breakfast and ended up dumping his whole bowl of porridge onto his robes. Now he was left, wearing his   
  
sweater and Pansy constantly apologizing.  
  
"Its okay," He growled quietly over and over.   
  
Hermione glanced down and played around with her porridge. She sighed.  
  
I never knew that this bet would break my friendship with my two best friends... but what did she expect.  
  
She looked to her left and found Harry laughing along with Dean and Seamus and Ron looking at his porridge  
  
like he wanted to dunk his face in and drown himself. Ron looked extremely depressed.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco to see how he was doing and found two grey eyes looking back.   
  
With his eyes, Draco invited Hermione over, the Slytherins didn't seem to care that he associated with her  
  
since he was treated like the Slytherin God.   
  
Hermione got up from the Gryffindor Table and walked over. At least she would have someone to talk to.  
  
Parkinson looked angry and left in a huff to sit with her friends, Draco was very pleased that she wouldn't be   
  
bothering him anymore. He motioned for her to sit down and she was alittle cautious but she gracefully sat  
  
down.  
  
"Gryffindors treating you bad?" Draco questioned.  
  
"No, its just that," Hermione stuttered for words, "They're just are alittle surprised and need time for it to   
  
sink in."  
  
"Sure, if thats what you want to call it," Draco murmured. His stomach gave a loud growl and he blushed.  
  
Hermione giggled, he looks so cute when he blushes. Did I just say he was cute? I'm becoming like Parvati   
  
and Lavender,   
  
"NOOOOOO!!" Hermione yelped. She noticed some of the Slytherins looking weirdly at her, she felt her   
  
face turning red, she sure got embarassed alot since the bet started. But it was worth that kiss he gave her...  
  
"What?" Draco asked with a strange look. Another unusual sound came from his tummy.  
  
"Oh, ummm.. nothing," Hermione chirped and picked up a bun, "You hungry?"   
  
"Yeah kind of..." Draco looked down to his arms and realized what she was going to do.  
  
"Well, umm..." Hermione didn't feel right feeding him, "Here." She offered the bun to him and he took a bite.  
  
She retreated and waited for him to finish chewing. This continued for about 6 more buns...  
  
"Bloody hell," Hermione threw a piece of a bun at Draco and he caught it, "You ever stop eating?"  
  
"I'm a growing man," Draco proudly answered, "I need to eat, I eat 15 buns every breakfast, 4 loaded plates of   
  
eggs and bacon, and 3 goblets of pumpkin juice."  
  
"Seriously?" she asked, "I'm not going to sit here and feed you all this."  
  
Hermione tossed a bun bit and hit Draco right in the middle of his nose. They started laughing.  
  
Draco noticed her little dimple on her left cheek when she laughed. It was sweet and innocent, and he hoped   
  
he would see it more often.  
  
"Your going to sit here and feed me until I'm full," Draco countered with amusement in his eyes,   
  
"Just 7 more buns, 2 plates of bacon and eggs and 1 goblet of pumpkin juice."  
  
Hermione shoved a bun in his mouth and took a drink from his goblet.  
  
"I rather you become skin and bones than feed you for an hour." Hermione grinned and left for classes. 


	8. Chapter 8

I've decided to reply to my reviews for all my stories,  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy - aww, thank you!  
  
The SimonCowel of Fanfiction - I know its very unrealistic but I like the idea of  
  
the story, I'll try to slow it down but its hard since I don't know whats   
  
going to happen next.  
  
DanishGirl - Thank you, I really appreciate that!  
  
SperryDee - I'll try to update faster!  
  
annonomousmonkeys - Yeah, I kinda thought it was weird having her feed him but its  
  
the whole idea of it being sweet..  
  
Dracosgirl4evernalways - Yeah I always picture my stories, I'm soo fluffy! haha   
  
Mara - Really? I haven't read any stories where Snape  
  
sets them up.  
  
Bladefanatic - Yeah but I guess they're overprotective and plus it is Malfoy right?  
  
kkjade - thanks! Yeah I like it short too.  
  
-*_  
  
Hermione was hurrying to her next class and it took her awhile to realize someone  
  
was calling her name. She look back to see who it was.  
  
"Hermione, Hermioneee, HERMIONEEEEE!!!!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs as he  
  
ran towards the brunette. His book bag was bouncing against his back, his hair was   
  
flamingly, flying around his face as he strutted to her. Hermione could not read   
  
his face and wasn't sure what he wanted. She had not talked to him since the  
  
incident.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione breezely answered as he was face to face with her.  
  
"I wanted to.." Ron looked at the floor bashfully, "apologize for what I said at the  
  
end of the Quidditch match."  
  
"What you said really hurt Ron..." Hermione confronted, angry and hurt.  
  
"I know, I wish I could take it back" Ron muttered, "I'm so sorry I called you a a   
  
bad name. I hope we can forget about this and still be friends."  
  
"I can't forget, but I'll forgive you." Hermione quoted with a straight face.  
  
"And the reason I got mad is because I really like you." Ron started blushing madly,  
  
"I rather eat Hagrid's food for the rest of my life then see you and Draco as a   
  
couple."  
  
Hermione quietly answered, "Ron, I'm with Draco now I hope you understand.  
  
I'm sorry but your too late."  
  
"I know Hermione but I'm never going to stop trying."  
  
Hermione was speechless.  
  
-*_  
  
"Did you hear that know-it-all is going out with Malfoy?" Padma Patil gossiped  
  
as her and Mandy Brocklehurt walked to their first class of the day.  
  
"Yeah like that's the craziest and most talked about thing this year!!!" the  
  
squeaky voice of Mandy answered.  
  
"I wish I had Malfoy," Padma dreamily said, "he is so like HOT!!!"  
  
"Mmmm MmmMm GOOD!" giggled the other Ravenclaw.  
  
"Let's have a little bet," Padma pulled the strap of her bag closer to her shoulders.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Mandy smiled with a little twinkle in her eye. She knew.  
  
"Oh just a weeny bet," the Ravenclaw innoncently answered, "How about 100 sickles  
  
for whoever snatches the Slytherin God first."  
  
"Sounds good, deal." They both shaked hands on their agreement. 


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews  
  
Kelsey - Thanks!  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy - Of course he is! Who wouldn't want him haha  
  
-*_  
  
"Here's 10 for you and 10 for you," Justin Finch-Fletchey handed Hermione and Draco  
  
each 10 galleons, "I'm surprised you two lasted a week."  
  
"Yeah me too," Hermione and Draco answered at the same time, they laughed.  
  
Hermione and Draco left the library and walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey you want to get some food from the kitchen and eat on the lake?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Hermione answered as they both walked down to the kitchen.  
  
-*_  
  
"Can we get two buns and bacon sandwiches?" Draco asked one of the house elves.  
  
Draco turned back to face Hermione and chuckled, "Are you still doing that SPEW  
  
thing?"  
  
Hermione blushed but in a matter of fact voice she replied, "I'm against house elves   
  
cooking and cleaning after us but I have to eat don't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco smirked as he took the food and thanked the elf.  
  
-*_  
  
"It's beautiful..." Hermione claimed in awe. Her and Draco were on the roof of the  
  
North Tower and they had a perfect view of Hogsmeade, the Lake, and the Quidditch  
  
Pitch.  
  
"I know," Draco breathlessly said, "I like to come here on my spare time."  
  
"Who wouldn't." Hermione could not take her eves off of the view, "I wish I could come  
  
here on my spare time but I don't have a broom."  
  
"You could always borrow mine." Draco smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione turned to Draco as she grinned.  
  
-*_  
  
"Where's Hermione???" Ron angrily asked as he stomped around the Gryffindor Common   
  
Room. Hermione was to meet Ron and Harry for studying an hour ago.  
  
"Busy with her new boyfriend," Harry snarled as he flipped the page of '101 Practical  
  
Tricks To Do On Your Friends And Enemies'  
  
"I know you hate him," Ron stopped pacing, "But I'll get her back."  
  
"What do you mean back?" Harry looked up from his book, "You never had her."  
  
"Back to our side, the good side."  
  
"Whatever Ron your a psycho."  
  
"A charming psycho that's going to get Hermione to fall in love with him."  
  
-*_  
  
"Where is he??" the squeaky, obnoxious voice of Mandy asked.  
  
"How would I know?" Padma Patil answered as she applied make up.  
  
"He should be here for breakfast," Mandy whined, "I need to seduce him."  
  
The two Ravenclaws burst with laughter.  
  
"I'll get to him before you do and I'll win this bet before you can even say 'hi'  
  
to him." 


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy - You sure its goods with Draco and Hermione?.. hmmm maybe..  
  
gaia-moore - What do you mean wrong?  
  
kelsey - Ron's not dumb!! He's just a fool in love..  
  
Moon Assassin 13 - I can't promise you that Mandy and Parvati won't..  
  
Draco-FutureBF - Aww thanks, that means a lot!  
  
DanishGirl - haha thank you!  
  
-*_  
  
Hey, sorry I'm late." Hermione rushed as she sat down out of breath.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, we know your very busy these days." Ron smiled.  
  
"Yeah busy with the enemy." Harry snorted as he continued his work.  
  
Hermione wanted to burst but just kept quiet and started hers.   
  
"Mione can you help me over here?" Ron asked confused about Astronomy work.  
  
Hermione shifted closer to Ron and asked him what the problem was.  
  
"Well, I don't get out how I figure what my planet is and what's going to happen to   
  
me."  
  
Hermione looked over his diagram and figured out his planet in her head.  
  
"This is yours." Hermione simply answered and went back to her essay on Pixies.  
  
"It says," Ron began to read his predictions, "Someone very close to you will express  
  
their feelings about you. Be prepared."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Be prepared? What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Who knows, I hope its who I want it to be." Ron smiled at Hermione.  
  
What am I going to do? Hermione thought, she liked Ron for years but started having   
  
feelings for Draco...   
  
"You alright Mione?" Ron asked, "You look frustrated."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione gave a smile.  
  
"It's good seeing you smile, haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
-*_  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed reading a book for class when he heard a girl's voice  
  
greeting him.  
  
"Hello Mr.Malfoy," Parvati Patil smiled seductively as she walked in wearing a very  
  
short skirt and her shirt slightly opened for a teasing view.  
  
"Hello," Draco drawled and went back to reading his textbook, hoping she would leave   
  
him be. But she didn't.  
  
The Ravenclaw came closer pushing Draco down, throwing the book aside and sat onto of  
  
him.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?"  
  
Draco wanting to decline could not since Parvati latched her mouth onto his.  
  
Draco changed his mind. 


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews  
  
gaia-moore - I like DM&HG, but who knows, they might not get together.  
  
spiced ham in a can - Longer? Still? hahha I'll try, its just nice short  
  
billybenbobjoe - Your right ist between Padma/Mandy, I accidently forgot  
  
DanishGirl - Thanks!  
  
-*_  
  
"HOW COULD YOU???" Hermione screeched which echoed throughout the Great  
  
Hall. Everyone in Hogwarts, including the teachers, had found out about  
  
Draco and Padma shagging. Padma had blabbed it to Mandy, and recived the  
  
money from the bet. She couldn't help but gloat about her victory.  
  
"It was all a LIE! We weren't even really going out in the first place.  
  
Why are you getting so worked out about it?" Draco retaliated.  
  
"Cause, I'm bloody hell falling in love with you." After that line,  
  
Hermione quickly covered her mouth and ran out the room.   
  
Draco was left confused and frustrated. All that was in the Great Hall   
  
for lunch was shocked by the news they just heard. Draco ran after her.  
  
-*_  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could, to where? Anywhere Draco wasn't.  
  
Tears streamed down her face and blurred her vision. She quickly bumped  
  
into someone.  
  
A manly grumble was heard, but Hermione didn't care to apologize, and   
  
got up and continued to run. But she was soon tightly grabbed by the   
  
wrist.  
  
Ron looked into the watery eyes of Hermione and no words were needed.  
  
Hermione was embraced in a big hug as she sobbed into his chest.   
  
-*_  
  
Hermione yawned, as she shifted to her right side. She was faced with   
  
a smiling Ron leaned against the wall.  
  
"Feeling better?" Ron sweetly questioned.  
  
"Yeah, thank you for bringing me up here." Hermione answered.  
  
"That's what friends are for," Ron sat down on Hermione's bed, "So do you  
  
want to talk about it?"  
  
"It was all a bet." she simply said looking through the window.  
  
"What was?"  
  
"Malfoy and me," Hermione explained. Ron didn't answer back.  
  
"Then I started having feelings for him..."  
  
"Then what?" Ron inquired.  
  
"He didn't have them back."  
  
"Your better than him, you don't need him."  
  
Hermione got angry, "Ron I know you hate him but -"  
  
"No Hermione you need to listen to me. You are so perfect, you are every  
  
guy's dream. Your beautiful, funny, nice, trustworthy, and just so you.  
  
When you walk into a room, you light up the whole room. When you laugh or  
  
smile, I can't help but feel much better. A hug from you, feels like   
  
heavens on Earth. You can always brighten up my day. Hermione -"  
  
Ron was cut off with a kiss.  
  
-*_  
  
What do you guys think? Sorries for not continuing earlier. 


	12. Voting

Cast your votes for either..  
  
Ron and Hermione or  
  
Draco and Hermione  
  
Sorry this isn't a chapter, can't decide how its going to end. 


	13. Epilogure Part 1

-  
  
Hermione kissed Ron with every emotion in her soul, all the anger,   
  
frustration, and most of all her love. Love for who? Her mind was set   
  
between two guys. Draco Malfoy, the school's man whore and most concieted  
  
jerk, and Ron Weasley, one of the most nicest and funniest guys around.  
  
However, Draco Malfoy has changed, or so she thought, he rather dropped  
  
his barrier and let Hermione see the real him. He was definitly funny and  
  
had a intriguing, concealed side to him.  
  
"This isn't right.." Ron trembled as he broke off the kiss, "I always   
  
imagined our first kiss to feel like.. like when you kissed me on the   
  
cheek before my first quidditch game, except a million times better..."  
  
Hermione couldn't look into his eyes and concentrated intensely at the  
  
fabric of her bedsheets.  
  
"But..," Ron sputtered, "It was nothing like it.. cause I knew the love  
  
for the other only came from my side."  
  
Hermione painfully whispered, "Wh-what.. was it.. like?"  
  
Ron looked away from Hermione's face which was full of hurt.  
  
He sighed and admitted what he was scared to say,   
  
"It was like a desperate guy who took advantage of a vulnerable girl's   
  
broken heart which longed for someone else."  
  
Ron slowly stood up from his spot on Hermione's bed and left the  
  
dormitory without another word.   
  
Leaving the brunette with a mind full of unanswered questions and  
  
tears streaming down her face. After a few minutes she grabbed her   
  
winter cloak and left for the only place she could think of that would  
  
leave her undisturbed.   
  
-  
  
Ron cried dry tears as he left Hermione's dormitory and headed for his   
  
seventh year room. He felt like crawling into bed and staying there for  
  
several years. He did not feel or want to live. He had finally told   
  
Hermione how he really felt, after all these years, seven long years and   
  
she replied with a kiss. But this kiss was out of loneliness and   
  
for the closure of having someone. Anyone. He didn't want to be anyone.   
  
He wanted to be the one. For that little moment it felt like eternal bliss  
  
until he could really taste the kiss. It was bitter and sour, nothing as   
  
he imagined. She didn't want him. She wanted Malfoy. His enemy since the   
  
first time he set eyes on him, the one who taunted her every time he got,  
  
that muggle born hater, the one who played with her heart like a toy he   
  
got tired of. Ron wasn't going to let him get away with it.   
  
It was time to do something he's wanted to do for seven years.  
  
-  
  
Damn that girl was fast!  
  
Draco had raced after Hermione as she ran away in the Great Hall. It had  
  
been at least a couple of hours since the incident, but Hermione was no  
  
where to be seen. He looked in the most obvious places, the library,   
  
the Gryffindor common room (which wasn't very hard due to eavesdropping  
  
in front of the Fat Lady and being a sunny day outside so everyone was  
  
outside enjoying the weather), and he was off to his last destination.   
  
Her dormitory.  
  
Draco quickly muttered the password to the Slytherin common room which   
  
happen to be 'Porskoff Ploy' a famous Quidditch maneuvers and headed   
  
towards his dormitory. He speedily grabbed his broom, the newest version  
  
of the Firebolt and headed towards the window. Draco mounted his broom and  
  
was off in a minute.  
  
He wasn't sure why he went after, after all he could get any girl he   
  
wanted. He wasn't being arrogant, he knew it, everyone in the school knew  
  
it, so it was known to be a fact. Something about Hermione attracted him,   
  
she was different from all other girls. She didn't flirt with any guy who   
  
was popular, she didn't use tons of magic to enhance her appearance, and  
  
most importantly, she was actually a girl you could have an intelligent   
  
conversation with. She was definitly pretty by nature, but she was more   
  
than looks, she was nice to all and didn't judge others quickly.  
  
Draco flew towards the Gryffindor tower and easily found Hermione's   
  
dormitory, which happened to also be one of his ex-girlfriend's room.  
  
He gazed through the window and his eyes landed on Hermione who was in  
  
her bed, it was obvious that she had been crying owing to her pink puffy   
  
eyes. But she wasn't alone, Ron was sitting at the end of her bed. He was  
  
talking, but Draco couldn't hear anything since he was so high and the   
  
wind was blowing hard. Before Ron could finish what he was saying,  
  
Hermione catched his lips and kissed him affectionately.   
  
Draco left before he could see more, it was too painful to see a girl he  
  
really wanted to be with, show her love for another. He determiningly   
  
pushed his broom forwards to the Quidditch Pitch. He couldn't get his  
  
mind off of her, but flying around the golden hoops kept him somewhat  
  
distracted.  
  
Why did she say she was falling in love with him if she really wanted  
  
Ron? Did she want him to feel as much pain as he caused her throughout   
  
their school years? Of course; he should of saw this coming.  
  
She hated him, he was a mean, heartless, person, but she didn't know that  
  
was just to hide his emotions. He had never had someone actually care for  
  
who he was, not for someone everyone thought he was.  
  
Most of the Slytherins laughed at his dumb insults towards the Gryffindors  
  
seeing that his father had many connections, and if his son had a problem  
  
with another's son or daughter he could get someone fired just like that.  
  
All the girls he dated were like house elves, they did whatever he wanted  
  
and would never disobey. They were either scared or were just using him   
  
for his popularity and looks. He had never wanted to fall for her, but he  
  
had. He fell hard and he had never felt such pain.  
  
He headed to the the last place he had been with her. The North Tower.

-  
  
She did like Ron, she did have feelings for him, and she knew they   
  
could have a dozen kids and live happily. But she didn't want that, she   
  
didn't want to settle down right after school ended. she wanted   
  
spontaneous love, love that keeps you on your feet. She wanted to be   
  
surprised everyday and didn't want a routinely type of love.   
  
Draco would be everything she wanted. He was different, mysterious, and   
  
surprised Hermione everytime they met. She knew if they were to be   
  
together, that the love on the first day they were together would still be  
  
as strong as the last day. But how would she know if he was faithful to   
  
her? He already cheated on her during a fake relationship. He was too   
  
deceitful, and probably was just in the relation for the money. But why   
  
would he need money? He was most likely the richest student in Hogwarts.  
  
If it wasn't for the money, than why did he agree to the bet? Hermione   
  
quickly answered the question with an answer she forced herself to   
  
believe was false. He was someone who blew out others candles to make   
  
theirs brighter, he knew Hermione would be someone easy to pick on. She   
  
was muggle born, a know-it-all, and had bushy brown hair. An easy target.  
  
He made her feel like nothing, less than someone under the Cruciatus   
  
curse. Then he got a offer to be able to play with her mind. His charms   
  
fooled everyone girl in the school, why wouldn't it trick her?  
  
Hermione let out another sob of heartache and buried her face into  
  
her robes as she sat on the roof with her knees tucked in. She had landed   
  
at the North Tower after she stole a school broom from the broom closet   
  
The tears felt like icicles burning on her cheeks which was ironic since  
  
it was a very bright, sunny day. But then again, she was very high from  
  
the ground. The front of her robe became very damp which caused Hermione  
  
to cry loudly and not notice the sound of someone's foot against the   
  
texture of the rooftop.  
  
-  
  
HOLY CRAP!! That was a very long chapter.. well one more chapter to go,  
  
sorry everyone! It took me over a week to finish it.. if it doesn't make sense sorry..

i'm just very tired due to the fact that its 1 am..  
  
the final votes were:  
  
Hermione and Ron - 1  
  
Hermione and Draco - 22 (if i counted wrong sorry)


End file.
